


Redemption

by TatiGurl69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Before And After Suicide Squad, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Lesbian and Gay relarionships, Slow Burn Harley/Deadshot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatiGurl69/pseuds/TatiGurl69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just because we saved the world doesn't mean we'll stop being the Villains."</p><p>Goddess is the only child of The Enchantress and the moment that The Enchantress realized she was carrying an heir...Goddess became her only weakness as well. Before Goddess could be trapped into an urn as well, The Enchantress sent Goddess far away with her loyal servant Hakeem, who raised Goddess as his own in a sanctuary far away from her family where she learned to not let the demons take over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize ahead of time for any grammar errors I make. I feel like that's not my strongest point. Also a warning to DC fans I'm sorry, but I'm not, I just love Suicide Squad and after seeing Margot Robbie portray Harley I became obsessed with Harley. I'm not use to writing violence so take it easy if you leave a comment. The Characters will be a bit OOC because well I can't real'y be crazy, witty, snarky and you get the point. I'll try my best and I hope you enjoy the reading. I own nothing, but Tatiana and basically something or someone you can't find on google.

I took a long silent sip of the hot beverage before balancing it on the armrest. I let the book I was reading drop to the floor before letting my whole body relax and slip into the shadows under my coffee table. If anyone had even bothered to look underneath it they would of seen my glowing green cat eyes. My thoughts was interrupted when my sensitive ears heard the click of my door being unlocked and slowly the creak of the door being opened followed. In a sing song slow voice I began my rhyme.

"One, Two. I see ya. Three, Four. Ya at my door. Five, Six. I hit ya with a stick. Seven, Eight. Ya way too late. Nine, Ten. Wanna do it again?"I grinned after I jumped out of the shadow on my door to tackle the man down onto my purple carpet where I started to beat the man to a pulp with my hockey stick that I had pulled out from behind my back. I took all of his weapons before grabbing onto the back of his shirt and trousers to throw him across the room and into my coffee table. I shut and locked my door before I watched the green haired bloody clown faced man pick himself up with a grin on his face.

"You haven't changed a bit there, princess. Predictable."Joker said as he stretched his arms over his head and arched his back. I bite back the whimper that almost had escaped from my lips at the sound of all his bones cracking, that soon turned into a growl at his words.

"Predictable? Says the clown that got his ass beaten by a little girl and I didn't even have to use my magic."I said.

"Who said I didn't let ya sugah plum?"Joker asked grinning.

"Son of a bitch. You sick mother fucker. I completely forgot that you like to give and receive pain. Hurry up and tell me what you want Joker so I can throw your ass out into the street."I snarled.

"I'm wet, Princess. Why don't you be useful and go get daddy a nice warm towel."Joker said. It was a tiny bit hard for me to tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Even it he was standing right there in front of me. It was the tone of voice that made it hard to tell.

"Wait what? Why the fuck did you come here soaking wet?!"I snarled before I left him alone in my living room for the hallway closet to grab a towel then going to the guest room and grabbing a purple pimp outfit. I tossed it too him when I returned to the living room before sitting on my purple armchair again.

"You're always the obedien-okay retract the claws now kitty cat. I am here for my beloved Harley's sakes."Joker said ad he dried his face with the towel and for some unknown reason the damn clown makeup didn't come off. When his words finally sunk in I sat up straight as I used the flat end of my hockey stick to turn Joker's face to me.

"What the hell do you mean by "for my beloved Harley's sake," Asshole?! What did you do this time to my lil' Angel?"I snarled.

 _BANG_ _!_

I swung my hockey stick across his face so hard that I broke his jaw and blood poured out of his mouth. I didn't care one bit tiny bit about the blood seeping into the lioness skin rug that took me a month to hunt, skin, and clean. Okay maybe it bugged me a tiny bit, but I put it aside for a while so I can get the information on Harley's situation. I caught the hand that was about to connect with my cheek.

"Nice try, Clown boy. You gotta do bettah than a pat on the cheek to get me cryin' like a wee babby. Now, spill it, Mistah J."I said as I pushed my hand holding onto his wrist forward so that he landed on his ass in a puddle of his own blood. Luckily he hasn't changed yet so I didn't have to get him new clothes.

"You would love to know that, wouldn't you, Princess?"Joker replied with a sly grin. I looked at him as if he was beyond mad.

"What the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with you Joker?! _You're_ the one who came to _me_ not the other way around! Do not make me repeat myself or I swear I'll beat you."I snapped.

"Okay okay. Jeez. Learn to take a joke."Joker said grinning.

"I swear to _God_ Joker I will ri-"I said until Joker interrupted me.

"Yeah yeah yeah, save the threats for your magic show at the kiddy parties. Harley's in prison, Belle Reve. She got captured by Batsy on our date night."Joker said as he lounged onto my couch. Dry blood all over his chin and navy blue jacket.

"That's it? You break into my flat to tell me that you got _my_ Harley locked up in Prison! You could of text me or called me instead you know!"I snarled.

"It sucks out all the fun doing it the boring way."Joker replied with his tattooed smile hand covering his mouth.

"Keep it up, J. We'll just see what happens next."I said.

"Awe did I hit a sore spot? Huh? Huh? Huh?"Joker asked grinning at me as my control slipped and my claws dug into the arm rest.

"Knock it off before I kick your ass."I said.

Why don't cha then? I dare ya to do it."Joker asked before he bent over putting his ass on display. I growled at him before dragging him by the ear to the window.

"You get a time out for being such a big pain in the ass and naughty boy, Mistah J."I said grabbing his bloody chin and faced it to the window.

"No one puts the King of Crime in a c-"Joker said until I kicked him in the guts sending him flying out of the window and down 85 floors (997 feet).

"That was for Harley. You've got nothing compared to me, Joker. Stay the fuck away from me or I swear to God I'll get Batsy before you can even laugh."I snapped.

"This isn't over, _Princess_!"Joker yelled and I grinned.

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up, Mistah J."I said grinning before turning away from the window that magically repaired itself. I looked down at my lion rug and sighed dramatically. It was set on fire hanging from the fire escape with a snap of my finger. I went to my bedroom where I packed a suitcase of clothes. I shrunk that suitcase along with my money bag in case of emergencies. I put the mini suitcases into my pocket before flicking my wrist to be engulfed with red smoke that streaked across the morning sky. My ruby heel clad feet settled onto wet rocky surface.

"Ah, Lady Sparks, Master Wayne is expecting you."Alfred said.


End file.
